Computing devices, both mobile and desktop, typically provide applications for organizing events such as meetings or other obligations. For example, a calendar application may be provided to enable a user to organize daily events, including those that require other attendees. When creating a new calendar event, the user is typically able to select or otherwise designate a reminder time. The reminder time generally specifies either a particular time at which the user will be reminded of the event, or an interval of time before the event at which the reminder will occur (e.g. 15 minutes prior).